The Bravest of them All
by oreocreampie
Summary: Post End Game. 1 year later, Mako and Korra are still together. Rohan learned how to walk and is now exploring the island. Prompt-madisonbennet asked: i know you've probably already done this, but can we see a fic about korra and mako babysitting wittle rohan? i just woke up and had some serious rohan feels okay? okay.


**Please Review :D**

"Where did that little tyke go now?" Korra complained, frustrated. This is the thrid time Rohan got away. It was Korra's turn to watch over him as Tenzin's family and many other air acolytes went to visit the Western Air Temple. The only people who remained on the Island were a few White Lotus Sentries, Korra, Mako, and Rohan.

"We just found him two minutes ago, how did you lose him again?" Mako spat back. The two were annoyed with their incompetence. How could a 1 year old be so much trouble for two powerful pro-benders, one of them being the Avatar for crying out loud. It's almost noon, and the duo already lost the baby twice.

"He got away. I don't know how, he just… disappeared," defended Korra.

Mako sighs and says, "Don't worry, I'll find him, I always do." Earning him a pout from Korra.

The two have been dating since Rohan was born, so they feel almost like second parents to him. But it was the first time since he was born that Pema trusted the two to look after him while the family was gone. The entire first year of his life, Pema was sheltering him from the world. After the attack on Air Temple Island a year ago, Pema has been paranoid for her baby, apparently the only nonbender among her children. Now that Rohan could walk, Pema never let him leave the temple. However, Pema wasn't home, so Korra thought it was good for Rohan to get some fresh air. Little did she know, Rohan has never really seen the outside very much. Rohan immediately went exploring every inch of the island. The last two times Mako found him, he was stuck either in a tree or in some cave by the air bison's.

Mako set off to find Rohan, leaving Korra by herself. Korra sat down at the steps of the temple by the training area and closed her eyes. She heard a peaceful laughter in her mind. It calmed her, relaxing the tension in her muscles from her frustrations. The sound of a baby's soft laughter always brings a sense of joy to her heart. _Ahh, that sound never ceases to calm me down. _Korra began to hum as the sound of the laughter grew. It was several minutes of deep relaxation did she realize it was Rohan who was giggling in her mind—only that it wasn't in her mind, it was right behind her. She spun around immediately, her eyes targeting at the source of the laughter. There he was, little Rohan, on top of the roof running along the brink. Korra's heart dropped to her stomach.

"ROHAN!" she screamed. The toddler responded to his name, diverting his attention from his footing to Korra's voice. He cooed with joy as he slipped off the roof. Korra panicked, she zoomed in onto Rohan's location and propelled herself into the air to catch Rohan. By some miracle, Korra caught Rohan, a nearly impossible feat considering how far she was from him. As the two fell, Korra bent a ball of air to break their landing while Rohan crooned with delight. He loved feeling the wind blow, it was a new sensation from him. Korra, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying herself so much. After a few deep breaths, he lifted up Rohan from the ground and made her way into the kitchen to wait for Mako.

"You found him! Where was he? I looked everywhere for him on the island, even the library." Mako said as he joined Korra and Rohan in the kitchen. Korra was attempting to find some food as she carried Rohan around the kitchen, never letting go. Rohan was restless, he didn't like being confined, especially now that he had much more exploring to do.

As Korra was closing the cupboards, she responded, "You wouldn't believe it, but I found him on the roof. By the time I saw him he was about to fall off, he gave me a heart attack. I'm not exactly sure how I managed to catch him in time; it was like he was falling like a leaf, swinging in the wind rather than just dropping straight down. It was really weird."

"You were just panicking, everything is in slow motion when you panic. I had a lot of those moments when Bolin first learned how to earth bend. That was a nightmare."

"Haha, I bet. Hmm, I don't really know what to feed Rohan. I never know what's in that baby mush Pema gives him. Do you know anything about baby food?"

"Not how to make it. But I do know they sell it in the city. You think little Rohan is up for a ferry ride to the city?"

"You think that's a good idea? We lost him three times this morning."

"It'll be fine. We're just going to take the ferry, and then we can go to the apartment. I'll go and buy the food and bring it back. It'll be faster than coming all the way back to the island."

"Mmm, I guess you're right. Alrighty, let's go."

The ferry ride was a lot more calming then the duo could have asked for. Rohan was still awake, but his giggles of excitement transformed into silent smiles as he enjoyed the scenery. To entertain him, Korra bended a few droplets of water into ice marbles and then manipulated them to look like a flying saucer as they began to spin. They made it to the city in one piece into Mako's apartment above the pro bending arena. As Mako went out to buy food, Korra sat little Rohan in a highchair. The brother's did a few odd jobs in the day, baby-sitting being one of them. Quite a few baby-proofing equipment still remained in their tiny apartment. When Rohan seemed settled, Mako came back, just as quickly as he said he would be. He had baby food and dumplings for everyone to eat for lunch. As Korra fed Rohan, Mako was getting a kick out of watching Rohan fling food all over Korra's face. Each spoonful flung earned a suppressed laughter from Mako. Slightly irritated, Korra pouted at Mako, baiting him to come close to her. She knew he had a weakness for her pouts. As Mako drew closer, she sloppily kissed him with all the baby food on her face, being sure she rubbed ever bit on his clean face.

"Awww Korra, that's not fair."

"Deal with it!"

The two stared down at each other. But instead of being mad at Korra, Mako's lips turned up at the corner and the two broke into laughter, joined later by Rohan. After Rohan was fed and they ate, Korra and Mako cleaned up their little food fight mess. Soon enough, they were graced with the snores of little Rohan. Exhuasted from a morning of rummaging all over the island, Korra and Mako decided to rest as they watched Rohan sleep. Eventually, the two fell asleep on the couch together with Rohan next to them in his crib.

.

.

.

.

.

_CRASH_

Korra jolted awake to the sound of shattered glass, knocking into Mako's head as she got up.  
"Ommf, Korra! What was that for?" Mako yawned with his eyes barely open.

Korra pointed to the empty crib.

"Rohan's gone! Again!" she screamed as she quickly started searching every inch of the apartment.

Mako, now alert like Korra, jumped up to search. The two looked everywhere: the bathroom, the kitchen, the pantry, the closets, even inside the stove. They found pieces of shattered glass, but no signs of Rohan. Korra was going through the couch cushions as Mako was looking under the crib when they both heard the sound of tapping. At first, the two looked at each other, unsure the source of the sound. Then, the tapping sound came back. Korra and Mako snapped their necks up to the ceiling made of glass. And there he was, little Rohan was tapping at the glass, smiling down at them.

"What do we do?" Korra asked, staying still.

Mako, also frozen, "I'll keep his attention on me, go and see if you can get up their with your airbending and grab him."

The two nod at each other and depart. As Korra blew herself out the window, she landed softly on the glass, barely making a sound. The gust of air from Korra, though very minimal, was enough to catch Rohan's attention. He got up from where he was tapping and ran away from Korra to the other side of the roof. Chasing after him, Korra sprinted across the rooftop, careful not the break the glass. But she was too late, Rohan was already over the edge and she was still 10 ft away, Rohan was falling.

Instead of hearing the sounds of a baby wail, Korra heard silence. She dived over the edge of the roof, but as she was hurling into Yue Bay, she didn't see Rohan falling, she saw Rohan airbending. He was floating in the middle of the air, balancing on an air scooter. As Korra neared him, she grabbed him and then gently bent the two back through the open window of the apartment. Mako, noticing that the two, rushed over.

"Korra! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She responded, slightly breathless.

"What happened? I saw Rohan disappear, and then you diving over the edge of the roof."

"Rohan is an airbender. That explains how he falls so slowly. He can airbend."

"Korra. Are you sure? He's only about a year old. How can he airbend at such a young age?"

"I could bend 3 elements at 4, Rohan can bend at 1. The world is full of amazing benders."

"Wow… he's a baby bender." Mako starts to grin.

Korra laughs, "Yeah, that explains how he was so fearless at such great heights."

"At 1 years old. Rohan's the bravest of them all."

* * *

Not sure i like how i ended this, wasn't too much makorra :/ let me know what you think!


End file.
